Nineteen-Sixty-Six
Chapter 1: The Lost Veteran and the Little Girl. It was 1966 in Dublin, Twelve-year old Jane O'Connel looked outside her family home, she saw a man aged about 41, his what appeared to be a WWII British Army uniform was a mess. Jane wore a green dress with white socks, she had an Irish flag colored bow in her hair. She held a teddy bear with an Irish flag shirt on it. "Mummy, can we help him?" She asked her mother. Lillie looked at the man, the man had slight hints of facial hair, scars on his cheeks and on his arm, she saw the carved words on his arm that were scabbed over, it read: TRAITOROUS BRITISH B*****D. Jane was always a kind and gentle soul, she volunteered to work in a soup kitchen at the age of 10 and always wanted to help people. "Hm, He might be a drug addict, sweetie." She said. "But, Mummy, why do people call him a Brit? I can hear his Dublin accent very well!" She said. "It's very likely that he was fighting the Nazis, that poor boy." She said. Jane heard stories of the Holocaust from her mother, and she found the thought terrifying. Seamus Sr came home. "Daddy, there's a homeless man outside, can we help him?" She asked him. He looked outside, Seamus saw the man going through a garbage can, and angrily kicking it when he couldn't find anything. Seamus Jr then heard the sound. "The f*** was that?" Seamus Jr said. The man's face turned from anger to total terror as Seamus Jr stepped outside. "Hello there." Seamus Jr said. The man's breathing became very heavy. He was shocked at the state of the man, his clothes were a mess, he looked thin, as if he hadn't eaten in days, he had hints of a beard growing on him, his hair was matted. "Don't kill me, don't kill me, don't kill me, don't kill me, don't kill me!" He pleaded. Jane stepped outside, she went up to him and crouched down. "I've been looking at you from my bedroom window, I'll bring you something to eat." She said. She went back inside the house and then came back out with tomato soup and bread. "Here, I work at a homeless shelter as a volunteer, God bless you." She said. The smell made the homeless man's stomach cramp painfully. She watched the man wolf it down, shoving bread into his mouth after dipping it in with no time to chew. After he was done, she bought the bowl inside. "Here's the address of a homeless shelter, they allow veterans there." She said. She then looked sadly at him. "This is why my mum hates the Eighteenth Dáil, she recongises the government, she just hates them, they treated her uncle with absolute scorn." She said. She went back inside. Her family had no support for the war effort, but Jane felt pity for homeless veterans. Chapter 2: Commemoration Jane went to the Easter Rising commeroration with her father, she held her teddy bear. Jane wore a green dress with white socks and black shoes, her hair was clipped back. Jane was a really short little girl, so Seamus helped her up by piggybacking her. "Don't drop Saoirse daddy!" She said. Jane nicknamed her teddy bear, Saoirse, which means freedom in Irish. Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86